


Shattering Boundaries

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Angry Sex, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Jealousy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He was lonely, she was bored; this was always going to happen.
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Madelyn Stillwell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Madelyn had paid $2000 for this dress; she likes this dress, but the protest she has about John ripping it dies in her throat when his mouth claims her right nipple. His teeth tugging gently on it, John seems dedicated to staying at her breast for as long as possible.

He was lonely, and she was bored; this was always going to happen. Why on tonight, why here she didn't know. Maybe it was the vodka shots and champagne lowering her inhibitions, or they were both high off their latest success. 

When a soft gasp escapes her lips, his hips jerk, he still fully dressed, and she isn't which seems unfair. Madelyn hates to interrupt him as he moves to give her left breast the same attention he gave the right, but she wants to see him, all of him. 

"I want to see you," She says softly. "Strip,". 

Even here she commands; it's her way or no way, John always so eager to please, and have her approval goes with her way. 

She watches him strip. He's magnificent, sculptured by God to be nothing short of perfection. 

"Perfection," Madelyn purrs, placing a soft kiss on his chest. 

Her thumb brushes gently over the head of his cock; his intake of breath makes her bite her bottom lip.

"Lie down. Good boy,".

Madelyn touches and kisses every inch of him, teasing his body until moving into position so her wet, hot sex hovers over his cock; a centimetre separating them; she's looking into his eyes, and need burns in them.

At this moment the Godlike figure is at the mercy of a mortal, and she's never felt more powerful.

"Madelyn please," John begs, he thrusts his hips; eyes pleading with her to close that final gap, one cups her ass, the other on her breast as she slowly lowers herself onto him. 

Madelyn wants to remember every inch of him inside her. 

"Touch me right there," Madelyn encourages guiding his hand between her legs, his fingers to her clit. "Good boy,".

"Need you," John moans, as she moves on top him. "So wet, so tight,". 

Madelyn knows that it won't be long until he comes, he has the look of a man desperately holding back and she doesn't want him too.

"I want you to come inside me," Madelyn whimpers. "Take every drop of you inside. Let go. Let me take care of you,".

"Madelyn," John breathes heavily. "Fuck". 

Madelyn strokes his face as he comes, she's been on the pill for years, but it's the idea, the fantasy that him coming inside her, getting her pregnant that triggers off her orgasm. It's more powerful than it had been with her previous lovers, perhaps it's because she feels more than just lust with him.

She waits until he is fully soft inside before moving, Madelyn feels a loss at breaking that level of connection but doesn't say anything as she lays beside him. 

There are so many things she wants to say, so many things they should talk about. Now her mind is no longer clouded with lust just what they have done, she had just let every boundary shatter into nothing making their already complicated relationship more complicated.

But all that stuff can wait until the morning.

John nuzzles into her chest, it doesn't long for him to drift off to sleep as she strokes his hair. It's in that sleep state he takes her nipple into his mouth again and suckles, it's the strangest thing and if were anyone else she'd wake them up and ask "What the hell are you doing?" but he's different from her previous lovers.

He makes happy content sighs as he suckles, she's mesmerised by the look of bliss on his face. 

On hand rests on her other breast almost scared that if he doesn't hold onto it, it will go somewhere and disappear. His other hand rests on her ass, holding her in place. She notices that he's hard again, but she just shrugs and lets herself drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Madelyn woke he was gone, she couldn't lie it stung a lot, but she was never the type to cry about things like that. She went to work, acted professionally around him, maybe a tad colder than she usually was, but it worked.

Two weeks they carried on like this, professional and cold her end, him his normal self; it was going fine until tonight when brought some bimbo with him to this charity event. And if he could go around parading someone on his arm then why couldn't she flirt with people.

Madelyn couldn't deny she enjoyed the look on his face when he saw Jack's hand her ass, and she did nothing to remove it. But now watching him practically storm out a pang of guilt hits her.

So she follows, partly out of guilt, partly because it's her job to manage him, get him back in there to smile and have his picture taken with the right people, at the right time.

She feels his hand on her arm before she sees him, tugging, before spinning her until she's half pinned to the wall with him looming over her. Others would be scared to have the mighty Homelander looming over them, eyes glaring at them, but she's isn't. All she sees is John.

"What the fuck is going on with you and Jack?" John growls.

"What's going is going on with you and tits nearly spilling out of her dress?" Madelyn bites back.

"You know I need dates for these things. I've barely spoken to her all night," He hisses, hand travelling up her thigh. The rational part of her brain says "This is very open, very public, and anyone could walk past," and the lust part of her brain is silently hoping he fucks her against the wall.

"Whereas you have had Jack's hands all over you all night. At one point I thought you were going to start fucking him in front of everyone,"

"You left while I was sleeping,"

"You have been an icy bitch for two weeks,"

They are going back and forth verbally, while his hand cups her sex through her panties.

"Homelander, where are you?" His date calls out. Madelyn wants to throttle the woman, but she also can't let her see them like this.

"Go to her," Madelyn orders. She's breathing heavily, whether it's through anger or lust she didn't know.

"No,"

"Go to her. Go back into that room and do your job," Madelyn demands, hearing footsteps getting closer. "Come to my house later and we will talk,".

The footsteps are getting closer, he slides her hand to his cock. She can see it in his eyes that he wants her to know that she did that to him, she had made him hard as hell before going back to miss tits almost out of her dress.

* * *

We will talk in his hands translates to pounce on you the moment I see you, both being naked within seconds, clothes in the hallway not even making it the bedroom to have sex. Not that Madelyn's complaining.

This is different from the first time they had sex, more animalistic and passionate. One word from her could bring him to heel, make him stop, but she won't.

"Mine," John grunts, thrusting into her. "All mine. Only mine,". She wraps her legs around him, so he can go deeper.

He fucks like a man not trying to reach pleasure or to give her pleasure but to claim and possess.

"John," she moans in his ear. Arms wrapped around his neck, teeth sink into his shoulder just briefly. "I'll always take care of you. Always be here for you,"

He grips her hips, face buried into her neck and says "Madelyn," when he comes inside her. It's only when it's over that he realises that she hadn't.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles. Madelyn kisses his lips, softly. "Ssshh honey. You did good. So lovely".

She feels him go soft inside her completely, slides out of her before lying on the floor beside her. He looks ad confused as she feels and they should talk, but Madelyn knows they won't as his shifts so his mouth can claim her left nipple.


	3. Chapter 3

Madelyn brushes her fingertips over his bottom lip, smooth and soft, before putting them in his mouth. John sucks on her fingers as she moves slowly on top of him. His hands rest on her hips, their movements restricted because other than him being pantless, and her underwear less, they are still fully clothed.

All the places they should be having sex in her office wasn't one of them, but he needed her. So angry and confused, broken and lonely when he stormed in there. What else could she do to soothe and mend him than this? 

"Let me take care of you," Madelyn moans. Sweat clinging to her forehead. "Protect you,". 

She places a gentle kiss on his forehead; he moans around her fingers, he seems reluctant to let them go; sucking with all his might. Madelyn doesn't mind, this what John needs.

There is a smell of sex in the air.

She knows it's going to linger for the rest of the day. John thrusts his hips upwards. His body way of asking her to stop drawing this out. 

"This is about you," She tells him, one hand resting on his shoulder; body moving faster and in perfect rhythm with his. "Only you. My good. So perfect, so lovely. Let go. It's okay; I'm here,".

Maybe it's the way his mouth clamps around her fingers so tightly, so needy; or the way he's looking at her like she's his salvation. 

The fact he's coming inside her, body and soul coming undone underneath her; It's enough to bring her to orgasm. 

True, it isn't intense as past ones she had, but it feels more special. Like for the first time she's connected to someone emotionally not just psychically.

The words "I love you," are on the tip of her tongue, but she doesn't say it instead of settling with "I'll always be here for you,". 

When it's over she makes no effort to move, only removing her fingers from his mouth. John buries his face into her neck. 

"Thank you," He mumbles. If it's for the sex or just being there she doesn't know. 

Madelyn strokes his hair. In twenty minutes she has a meeting, in thirty he has an interview on TV. She should be making some sort of effort to move, to prep him for the interview. But she has to tread carefully. One wrong word could change from content to riled up.


End file.
